Hidden Sayings
by Scottea
Summary: Short (3,000 - 4,000 words max) pieces with a hidden and slightly modified well-known saying. Each a stand alone and all written back in the 1980's for a friend who supplied the sayings. Rating is basically K but there may be some that could be a T
1. Chapter 1

Captain James T. Kirk paced around the room they had been sequestered in feeling more and more frustrated. While he had Sulu, Chekov, Scotty, Uhura, and McCoy with him he was missing the one being who always kept him grounded, centered, and who understood him at times like this better than he understood himself. As he looked at those around him he saw a similar frustration about them and was aware they were silently trying to support him. Command was letting them listen to and watch Spock's trial but not be present. It had been deemed too much of a security risk to allow them to be physically present. It had been decided that their presence would be intimidating to Officer Colin Gaskill should he be present at any stage and could put those being questioned in a state of unease.

They had been at Starbase Nine for a week of rest and recreation and so had the Charger, another starship but an earlier model, and it was three of their officers, one being their First Officer, who were the witnesses. All six of them had been questioned as to their whereabouts and if they had ever seen Spock and Officer Gaskill argue and all six of them had to tried to explain that while they had often seen Spock and Gaskill exchanging words they were not arguing but the council for the Charger trio had turned their words so that it sounded like they had seen Spock and Gaskill arguing and they had been unable to make the presiding panel understand how Spock would occasionally verbally challenge an officer he knew had a very good vocabulary in what Vulcans considered an entertaining way. They had all stated that to somebody who did not know of that trait it could be misconstrued as arguing until a person really listened and took time to realize it was not arguing, but to no avail.

Spock was being charged with an unprovoked physical and possible mental assault on a fellow officer that had left the officer unable to resume his duties, possibly permanently. There were, unfortunately three witnesses to the assault and although their testimonies to what they saw differed very slightly the end result was the same. The three witnesses all swore that they saw Spock in a very heated argument shortly before the officer was found savagely beaten and unconscious in a small gym Spock had booked. An independent fourth witness said he saw Spock in the corridor near the gym but could not say if he had been in the room or not. Based on the statements of the three witnesses and the report of the base's medical team on Officer Gaskill's condition Spock was detained for stand trial.

While McCoy had not been allowed to examine Gaskill he had been taken to see him but not examine him after he had been questioned by the judicial board he was sent reports of the findings and the photographs and scans of Gaskill's injuries. A nurse brought him as well as being given regular up-dates on his recovery Kirk knew the others were as stunned as he was at how quiet McCoy had first been when he returned to the room they were in.

"Bones?"

"Whoever did that, Jim, knew of the strength of Vulcans and knew where and how to hurt him." McCoy had shaken his head, "If I did not know what I know of Vulcans I would say it had the hallmarks of the holds used by Vulcans as well as the size and tissue damage found when struck by one with Vulcan strength. Whoever did that to him knew how to hurt and damage him. He is likely to be extremely confused for some considerable time and he will most likely be on limited duties for a very long time so it is just as well his role is as Second Communications Officer. I do not believe that he will be up to questioning during this hearing and even if he were they most likely could easily confuse him."

Kirk looked at the others and saw the same look on their faces, disbelief mixed with anger. He was sure he knew how they were feeling, as he was, anger that somebody had attacked one of their own and Spock was being blamed for it. By the attack on Gaskill meaning he was unable to say what had, in fact, happened Spock was being tried based simply on the testimony of the three officers who witnessed the attack, the other officer placing Spock in the corridor about the time of the attack, and the base's medical officials stating that the injuries sustained by Gaskill resembled those often seen attacks by those with the strength of Vulcans, Klingons, or Romulans as no Human had the strength needed to cause such deep tissue and nerve damage.

The officer who was Spock's representative and legal advisor clearly, to those who had often seen veiled xenophobia in others, knew nothing about Vulcans and had agreed that the injuries did look like they would have required great strength, strength no Human would have. Twice Kirk had tried to raise an objection till he was told if he caused any more disruption to the proceeding they all would not be allowed to even watch the hearing. Spock had given him a glance that let him know it was best to yeild to the reality of the situation. Kirk had given him a slight nod and had tried not to smile when it was called a hearing as it was a trial. He knew that there was no way it was a hearing and he was sure the others were aware it was trial that was clearly stacked against Spock and they were helpless to help.

The chairman looked at Spock, "First Officer Spock, had you anything further to add? Do you wish to make a closing statement or will you allow your representative speak on your behalf?"

"I believe I have said all I can on the matter, Sir. As I earlier stated I did not attack Officer Gaskill and the last time I saw him was five point six nine standard hours before the reported discovery of him in the gym I had booked and used. He and I had been verbally sparing as was usual for us, we were expanding on the word ally and, if memory serves, he had tried to counter my compatriot with mate. We agreed to continue once we got back to the ship as we both had other places and duties to fulfill when we parted. That is all, Sir."

The First Officer of the Charger laughed, "You really expect us to believe you, a Vulcan, could have that civil a relationship with a lowly Human junior officer? Both junior officers from the Charger heard you two and they both stated that you were arguing. They were not together when they heard you two arguing but they both agreed that you two were arguing." Kirk had to hand it to the man as he was making them think and one or two were looking at Spock with growing uncertainty. " You clearly got angry at him and attacked him in the gym. We all know of the strength of Vulcans and when Officer Gaskill was blatantly insubordinate you savagely attacked him. If I may I would like the image of the injuries to Officer Gaskill's torso be projected so all here can see what happens when you anger a Vulcan."

While McCoy had received copies of all images of Gaskill's injuries and scans he had not let the others see them and, as he looked at the others, he knew he had been correct. He was all set to vocalize his rage when he saw how Kirk had gripped the back of a chair and closed his eyes. The others had bowed their heads and closed their eyes. There was real venom in the familiar voice that said, "Cossacks." It was clear to even a non-medical person that severe damage had been done and that the bruises about the shoulders resembled what could have been a Vulcan nerve pinch.

"As you all can clearly see those are the results of a Vulcan senior officer, Mister Spock, who clearly did not like the attitude of a junior officer, Officer Gaskill, and after their last confrontation that was witnessed independently by the three of us, it became necessary for the senior officer to attempt to kill the junior officer as the junior officer had seen that Vulcans do have emotions just like we do. He was the First Officer of the Enterprise and Officer Gaskill just a junior officer, a mere Communications Officer who,"

"Is here against. . . medical orders," all of the five with him looked up at the viewer as Kirk opened his eyes and looked as Officer Gaskill walked slowly into the room the hearing was in and over to where Spock was seated, "Sir, I, I needed you to. . . know that when I said . . . mate in reply to your compatriot . . .I was in no way opening the opportunity . . .for you to start a new chain by thinking. . . that I meant mate as a sexual act."

His baritone held a tone that only the six you know reflected concern with control and command, "Officer Gaskill, in no way was I considering that aspect of the word as there are still many synonyms we have not mentioned." There was something about how Gaskill was looking at him that made him stay seated although he wanted to assist him in standing. The man was clearly in considerable pain but it was more apparent that him being there meant he had something he felt he had to say. What was even more easy to see was the surprise on the faces of those on the judicial panel and the shock on the faces of the three witnesses.

"He, he should be under medical care. He has no right to be here." The First Officer of the Charger was on his feet. "He is,"

Slowly Gaskill turned and looked at the man, "The victim. . . who has the right to confront . . .his attackers."

"You mean attacker."

"No. There was you . . . and two others, most likely them."

"You are clearly confused."

"I may be if one of . . . them was incorrect in his statement of . . ., 'You, First Officer Douglas Barbara Gene Fields, . . .should be given the role of First Officer on the Enterprise.' . . . to which you replied, " I had not . . . considered that, I just wanted . . . that thing disgraced and out of. . . Star Fleet. That sort does not . . . belong on the bridge of such a ship.'"

Kirk looked at the others and saw they had all seen the panic that was on all three faces as the First Officer almost charged at Gaskill, "How, how do you know that? There was no recording in that area. You were too,"

"Well trained not to forget . . . overheard conversations. . . It is part of my duties . . . as the Second Communication Officer . . .on the Enterprise . . . to remember conversations. Being . . . concussed or drunk is no excuse."

"But you have no, no physical proof." the man seemed to suddenly calm himself as he nodded, "There is no physical proof,"

Gaskill turned and looked at the man, "There is the proof . . . that a man's wisdom is . . . lowest when his anger is highest." then turned and looked at the panel, "I, I ask the panel's permission to present the proof."

"Granted."

"I, I also ask that . . . Mister Spock approach me . . . and assist me."

"This is highly," the man started but stopped as the chairman glared at him.

"Granted. Mister Spock, you may assist Officer Gaskill with the presentation of his proof." The man had looked first at Spock and then at the First Officer of the Charger who looked not only furious but also frightened.

In the small room Chief Engineer Scott looked around at the others with him, noticing how stunned they seemed to be at what was happening, "Now what the devil is the lad up to?"

"Scotty, he knows something. He has the proof." Uhura looked at the Engineer then back at the screen and Kirk hoped she was right.

"But what proof? From how they reacted he obviously heard them but the panel need some sort of physical and I doubt if they were stupid enough to leave any."

That fleeting moment of hope that Kirk had had when the three men had reacted to what Gaskill had said vanished as he knew Sulu was right, there was no physical proof. When he looked at McCoy he saw his friend nodding as he stared at the monitor and heard the whispered, "Damned fool. Just wait till I have you back in Sickbay."

As Spock approached he saw how close to collapse the man was, how some sort of will was all that was keeping him centered. "Please help me lower the robe," Spock carefully reached out and helped him lower the robe to expose his badly bruised chest. "Now, if the panel does . . . not mind coming down . . . to stand by Mister Spock."

The three members of the panel approached and Spock could tell that Gaskill was not fully aware they were there, that he was slowly losing awareness, so gently touched his shoulder and was relieved when he saw a slight nod.

"Mister Spock, please first . . . place your hand on the bruise on . . . my left shoulder and then on the one on the . . . left side of my chest. That's your proof."

As he placed his hand over the bruised areas the trio from the panel said almost in unison, "His fingers are thinner and longer. They could not have caused these injuries."

One of the panel looked at the other First Officer, "You will now come here and place your hand on both bruises."

There was no guessing what the look the man gave Spock meant as he walked over and put his hand first on one of the bruises and then the other and Kirk and the five nodded and grinned as the senior officer of the panel said, "Our apologies, Mister Spock. Clearly you did not commit this attack and a full investigation will be done into the action of the three who were the so-called witnesses. This will not be recorded on your records."

"Thank you gentlemen. If you do not mind I will assist Officer Gaskill to the Enterprise as he is in need of Doctor McCoy's care."

"Surely the medical facilities here are slightly better than aboard the Enterprise."

"I have no doubt that the medical facilities are slightly better than aboard the Enterprise but aboard the Enterprise is the best doctor in all of Star Fleet, one Doctor Leonard McCoy. If you will excuse us."

Kirk saw McCoy rush out of the room they were in saying something about having to beat the that green-blooded hobgoblin back to have Sickbay ready.

Just at the door to the room the hearing was in Officer Gaskill started to collapse and Spock easily caught him and carried him to the transporter facility then, aboard the Enterprise, to Sickbay where McCoy immediately took command and shooed him and the others who had followed him out saying that Gaskill would be fine as soon as he had had several days of complete rest and treatment of deep tissue damage.

For a few minutes Spock stood just looking at the closed door to Sickbay then gave a nod and walked over to where the others stood waiting, "I wish to thank you all for your support."

"We were not of much support, Spock. They would not allow us to,"

"Mister Sulu, just knowing that you and the others were in a room nearby was support enough. This had been well planned and had Officer Gaskill not been as resilient and dedicated as he is I believe the outcome would have been very different." Spock looked at Uhura, "He does seem to have very good recall of conversations. I have found that he will remember our last exchanges for several days."

"Yes, he remembers conversations for almost fourteen standard days. Apparently he has been able to do so since childhood. Had told me it was helpful at school as long as the teachers tested them on things discussed within those fourteen days otherwise he could not remember the details only the overall discussion. Whenever I am unsure of clear communications I will signal him and he will go to auxiliary and listen in for and with me." For a moment Spock thought she was finished but she looked very levelly at him, "You can thank him for what he did by not treating him any differently or mentioning what happened."

"Thank you for that information, Lieutenant. I was uncertain as to what I would say to him."

Kirk looked at his friend and smiled, "I would have thought that it would have been obvious and logical, Spock."

An eyebrow arched, "Oh, and what would you suggest, Captain?"

"Well, considering he first clarified that by using the word mate in reply to your compatriot in your on-going duel he was not referring to anything sexual you could give him whatever word you would have given him."

Spock smiled back, "I had thought of saying sidekick and hesitated as I might have to explain that I do not mean it as some form of dance." There was the sound of muted chuckling coming from the others and laughter was about the hazel eyes that looked at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Doctor Leonard McCoy had been standing beside the command chair sharing a story about their last shore leave. Spock had heard it when they had first beamed back aboard and silently noticed how many parts of it had slowly and almost unnoticeably changed over the last forty-seven days since the event took place. For two point six five seconds he contemplated reminding them of the fact but knew it was a habit that most humans seemed to have when retelling exploits. One of the officers in the main zoological division of the science department told him what had happened and he, oddly, had believed the man as in the six point nine eight years he had known Officer Dane Field there had never been any form of duplicity evident. Officer Field told him exactly what had happened without the employment of unnecessary adverbs or adjectives that both McCoy and Jim seemed to rellish on. At times it was a refreshing change to discuss things with Officer Feild as he seemed to lack the imagination that both Jim and McCoy as well as so many other Humans had. He glanced around the bridge and saw both Sulu and Chekov were relaxed at their stations while still keenly watching their displays for any variances, Mister Scott was talking with the officer he had at the Engineering station, and that Uhura seemed relaxed yet he knew she would be intently listening in for anything unusual being broadcast in this unfamiliar part of space.

No, to call it unfamiliar part of space was incorrect as it was known to exist, it was known as the last reported location of two Klingon ships as well as three Federation small exploratory vessels. They had been ordered here to find out what had happened and they were now entering the space where the last contact with all ships had been.

Satisfied that all was as it should be he turned and started for his station when there as a sudden loss of power, of momentum, that they all noticed and started to react the way they had so often, almost far too often, before yet before anybody on the bridge could completely recover four beings of a species they had not encountered before materialized on the bridge. Although they had no visible weapons and there was no apparent force field nobody on the bridge moved as though they somehow knew they were powerless.

The tallest of the group looked around the bridge and Spock looked from him to the smallest one standing beside him who backed behind the obvious leader when it became aware of Spock looking at it. Had it been Vulcan Spock would have admired its curiosity and had it been Human Spock knew he would have understood its fear, but there was more wonder about the child than either.

The leader looked at Spock, placed a hand on the head of the small one, and then looked back at Kirk. "I am Nowhen, Chief Commander of Enneadiwi and you have invaded to space of the Enneadiwi in a weapon of war. We will not allow your ship to further enter our region of space. We will give you coordinates so that you may safely investigate this region but not our space. Do not be as foolish as the five other ships of war from around your region of space that disregarded our warning."

Spock glanced at Kirk and gave a nod then Kirk slowly stood, "I am Captain James. T. Kirk, from the United Federation of Planets we are here to find out what happened to those ships and to explore this area. The Federation,"

"Captain Kirk, we are well aware that the United Federation of Planets encompasses approximately eight thousand light years with over a hundred and forty-five member worlds and is an interstellar central commonwealth that is composed of planets whose planetary governments agreed to exist partly autonomously under one central government based on the fundamental principles of universal liberty, equality, rights, and shared knowledge and resources in a non-aggressive cooperative manner. All members also share equally in the expenses and rewards of scientific development, the exploration of space, and defensive purposes both for individual members as well as the Federation. All member planets joined willingly and are all equals in the Federation's totally democratic society."

For a moment Kirk was quiet as he had not encountered any new life form that knew so much about the Federation. "Yes, we represent the peaceful,"

"You say peaceful yet you command a vessel that can easily kill millions, that possibly could destroy a small planet as it is armed with photon torpedoes and phasers and has deflector shields for protection. Oh, we know that your Federation has a special branch of which you are a part known as Starfleet which was formed to maintain exploratory, scientific, and diplomatic functions while also acting as a strong defense force always ready to fight and prepared for war."

Kirk could feel himself caught in the center of a conflict among three warring emotions; he was annoyed, amazed, and anxious. He was annoyed that the beings had somehow been able to stop his ship and get aboard totally undetected, amazed at what they knew of the Federation, and anxious as to what was to come. For them to be where contact was lost with the other ships and there to be not a single thing to indicate what had happened to them was strange and, if he admitted it even to himself, frightening.

"While Captain Kirk is truthful in saying we represent peaceful means of contact and discovery we are ready to fight if we must while trying to avoid an all-encompassing conflict that too easily could turn into a war."

"You are his Second in Command yet you are Vulcan and not Human. From what we have learned those in command positions in Star Fleet are Human." The leader must have seen his surprise as he nodded, "Before we vaporized the ships we downloaded all the information on the main computers, Captain Kirk. We offered all five captains what we offered you, the map of this area of space in exchange for them not entering our space. They chose not to honor our right to protect our seclusion and our area. We were placed in the position of having to kill the senior officers on the Klingon vessels as they went to get their weapons before they listened to us. I sincerely hope you respect our boundary now that you know of it." As he was talking the child slowly walked from behind him to stare at Spock then look up at the man.

"You are the first Vulcan he has seen, this is the first ship I have allowed him to come with me to see as you only have three of your phasers on the bridge of your ship and I would kill whoever went in the direction of any one of them. I try to expose him to as much as is possible about life beyond our space we have so few things but the tales we were told to tell our children of the worlds beyond our boundaries."

Everything in him made Kirk want to say they had every right to be out there, to go where they wanted, but should they not have taken the disappearance of other ships as a possible action not so much of war but of misunderstanding. There still was so much of and about space they did not know, so many more life forms they had not yet encountered. Surely with the experiences they had had the Federation and Star Fleet hierarchy should know that there was a likelihood that not all life forms wanted anything to do with things outside their known space. For centuries the inhabitants of Earth were afraid not only of one another on the planet if they were a different color. believed in a different god , or lived in a different way but also of what was beyond the moon as well in the depths of the oceans.

While Kirk had been thinking what to say or do Spock knelt down and looked at the youngster and said, "Find a quiet place to be alone, to just look up into the sky, know most of it is unknown, then relax with a happy sigh. For just out there might be,another who is just like you,whose mind is also free, to learn something very new. For just at the end of sight, is where the answers are: so if you do what is right, you'll find it is not so far. Somewhere in that vast unknown, looking into space's deep, also wishing that more was shown, is another wanting to leap. To leap is to take a chance, and do what is in you to do, to do your own music dance, to see your dream through. You may have places you cannot go, and even have boundaries set, just let your knowledge and imagination grow, and those limits you will forget. You will see beings from far away, whose ways are not unlike yours, yet they are neither hunters nor prey, and they don't all start wars. You must get back in the real world, your quiet space you must leave, just keep you hopes unfurled, and in your dreaming believe."

Kirk had looked from Spock to the man and the boy and saw wonder on the boy's face and amazement on the man's face. "I, I was like that and have tried for a long time to find a way to tell him that. Did you write that? From what I read about Vulcans it does not seem likely."

"No," Kirk heard just a touch of sadness in his friend's voice, " it is the work of a fellow officer."

"Has he written any more educational poems that a child could use?"

"I am not sure."

"Oh, he has several." Uhura spoke. "All much shorter and they cover so many things. I always liked the one about Oh the fear we share will be the same, for each the other is different and strange but once we know each other and by name our ways of thinking are bound to change."

Chekov said, "And that one I had to think about the ending of that goes We both have weapons set to kill, to blast strangers from the stars, and though we do it like it was a drill, inside us we all bear the scars."

"No," Sulu shook his head and continued, "I remember after an encounter with a tiger cub him saying, Humans are like animals especially the cat, if it attacks you be not frightened of their jaws, for what you must always remember is that hidden in cute feet are their savage claws."

"Aye, and I," Scotty stepped forward, "like one for me and me bairns, Do nae complain ye can only get warp eight, faster speeds will come further along the line for once speed was measured by your gait and soon crawling will be doing just warp nine."

The man looked at Kirk, "Do you not know of one? Especially one that applies here? Between us?"

Only for a moment did Kirk hesitate as he realized he did know one but wondered if the last of it was appropriate in front of the child. He looked at the man in silence of a moment and thought of how he would react the same if it were the one said to him, "There is one that is about our present situation. You and I are like two alpha canines meeting, we've come to a very bad impasse, perhaps because in our greeting, we did not smell each other's. . . ,"

The man, as well as the two other male adults with him, let out a genuine laughthat seemed to fill the bridge before Kirk said the last word . "Oh, I must remember that." When the others had stopped laughing the man looked at Kirk. "If he will share more with us we will disable your audio and visual recording equipment while we escort you through our area of space so that you get to the open space quicker. While our children and out people as a whole have learned much from what we have gathered from other ship over the years they have not had such a way as many of our elders did not pass on their old ways but there is talk of such ways of learning and in the writings we have prove that the young learn as they sing what was written."

Kirk saw the look Spock gave him and the slight nod. He pressed the button, "This is the Captain, Officer Dane Field, report immediately to the bridge with a copy of your off duty poetic work suitable for a child. Kirk out."

"I do not know if those before me had thought of what more could be gained from not just stopping and destroying the ships that tried to cross our borders. For generations that has been the way. I had thought of bringing my son only to show him what would be expected of him later as was shown to me. Now I show him there are other ways to,"

Kirk heard the door hiss open and then saw the look of amazement on the face of the child and the smiles on the faces of others, even, having known him and studied him for so long, the slight smile about Spock's face as Officer Field walked in looking half-dressed in uniform and half-dressed in off-duty clothing from his hair being neatly combed on one side and messed up on the other right down to one shipboard shoe and one bare foot. He obviously saw the little boy first and walked to him, crouching down and smiling, "You heard the order with the immediately word, so you know I really had to come as I stood; because he would know that I would have heard and I obey orders like we all really should."

There was no mistaking the smile of the boy's face and Field held out a disc that the boy took, "Listen to this with no adults around, for often their minds are too limited, to let imagination and dreaming abound and to truly be, like you, free, uninhibited." Only when the boy nodded did Field stand and turn to face Kirk and Kirk was surprised when he held out another disc, "I believe this is what you asked for, Captain. It is a copy of what I just gave the boy. It is a compilation of fifty of the sort of poetic things I say that could help or entertain a child, sort of sets them free as it helps develop their imagination. I use the term sort of poetic as I am no poet nor song writer, they are just what I call my ramblings, Sir."

"You, you freely gave your work to my son?"

"When the Captain said he wanted my work for a child I thought that there had to be one aboard and on the bridge. I had spare copies of what I had done so grabbed two and figured the boy could have one and his parents the other, if that is alright with his parents."

"Your works will be shared with all of Enneadiwi and all will know that they are your works. What would you have me tell others of you?"

"Tell those who ask that it was from an officer on the U.S.S. Enterprise under the captaincy of James T. Kirk, and officer and a ship you once encountered as they peacefully explored space because they suffered a terrible but wonderful condition."

"We could detect no known sickness on your ship."

"Oh, but it is wide-spread and may even infect your space."

"What, what is it?"

Kirk saw how Field briefly looked at him and then at McCoy who had moved closer to the command seat and was no smiling. "Bones?"

"Why it is common among all who explore, who want to learn more. Now that sound like you, Nowhen. Wanting to learn more is a classic symptom of the condition that Officer Field mentioned. That almost all-consuming incurable insatiable curiosity."

The man again laughed, "Now that we do share with you. I know my son has a very acute case of it and what you have just given him, us, will be greatly appreciated in managing it. May we now escort you through our section of space?"

Kirk held out the disc and looked into the dark brown eyes that showed acceptance, "That would be appreciated."

The man looked at Scotty, "You are the Engineer, correct?"

"Aye, that I am."

"We will drastically slow the ship before you leave our space and you will ensure that, as soon as you receive my message, the engines are set at zero point zero zero one warp for ten minutes of your time while we recharge you power sources as we have found that there is something in our area of space that has a negative impact on ships that use impulse engines and warp drive. You may then go to any speed above warp five for at least four of your stand minutes. You will then have all the power you would have left your last Federation base from."

"Oh, I have heard that that may be possible at some time in the future but nae heard it done."

"I will have our engineers fully explain it to you while it is being done. You may then use the knowledge to start development of the systems used although it may take considerable time before you are at the same level as us on that."

"That is nae a problem as I will have seen it in action. I will have seen it done."

Kirk was going to question him further but saw the agreement in how Spock stood and how he was looking at Scotty and nodding slightly. It was possible but not yet in their time. Just the thought of time made Kirk wonder how advanced they might be. How advanced they might be in some areas but at what cost if the children did not learn of things beyond the limits set before they were born.

"You and I will meet again before you leave our area, Kirk. Our people will remember you, Officer Feild, for your gift but they will not be told of your name as you asked."

"Thank you, Sir." Officer Field nodded to the man then turned to face Kirk, "Permission to return to my duties in uniform, Captain?"

So many things rushed to Kirk's mind as to what he should say but as he looked at the man he knew they were things understood by him, things that need not be spoken of. "Permission granted."

Once he had left the bridge Nowhen looked at Kirk, "Like you I have officers I rely on but do not really know. On your ship it is wise as your crew remains with you longer than mine with me it and it would hurt less to lose them in battle than to lose those officers you know more about. We shall leave now to escort you through our space. We will allow you to see one of our escort ships."

There was stunned silence on the bridge as the image of a ship a third the size of the Enterprise appeared in the foreward view-screen and as the Enterprise went through the space claimed by the Enneadiwi - it was like their own yet so very different. There was clear evidence that they were looking at a civilization years ahead of their own. It was clear just how advanced they were when Kirk saw how Spock stood and knew his Vulcan curiosity would be plaguing him. "Thoughts, Spock."

"It is a harmonious homogenized blending of the nine original tribes of the area. At our own present rate of advancement this is how our decedents might living be in two to three hundred years."

"Nine tribes? Now just how do you know there were not ten, Spock?"

"I may be incorrect, Doctor, but iwi is an old Earth term applied to tribes and ennead is also an old Earth prefix meaning nine so it is logical that it refers to nine tribe. Also if you look at the construction of what we have seen, it reflects nine very different cultural pasts. If memory serves some of the cultures reflected here are not that different from those of your Earth in the second decade of the twenty-first century when you could see areas within a larger area that reflected the cultural pasts of the beings living there."

"Captain, he was right. There is a drain in power." There was just a hint of panic in Scotty's voice.

"I am sure, Scotty that," Kirk had just started to reply when Nowhen once again suddenly appeared on the bridge, "you best get that setting in now as our guest has arrived."

"Aye, Sir. Ah, i have a visitor too. Oh Sir, the diagrams he is showing me. Ye should see them. Not of our time."

"Captain Kirk, it has been a pleasure meeting you not only for what was given to my son and the children of Inneadiwi but also for being able to meet beings who are like what those in our past were like, showing that not all were or still are warlike nor after that which is not theirs. May all your days be better than you could hope for them to be."

"Thank you, the same to you. We will not report this encounter."

Just as quickly as he had appeared Nowhen was gone and Kirk felt his ship responding to the change in speed. "All systems fully functional, all recording devices fully tested and once again working, and the helm is ready for you to set course, Captain."

Slowly Kirk sat back down in the command chair, "Ahead warp factor three. Let's see what else is out there."

* * *

A/N The first was based on the saying that "A man's wisdom is lowest when his anger is highest." They are all pieces I basically typed up in a night to clear the 26 sayings she sent as soon as I could while sticking as close as I could to her request of at least 3,000 words but no more than 4,000 words. Still awaiting our real winter - had a taste of it a few weeks ago but waiting for the real thing to get here. Take care all and have fun.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ahhh, Captain Kirk, your underlings still have not accepted that you, your First Officer, your Chief Engineer and you Chief Medical Officer are being held by us and will not be returning to the ship." the youth who had, with a gang of eight others, taken the four of them prisoner while they had been in a tavern enjoying a drink on shore leave. He walked up to the grill of the cell they were in and had been in for four days and grinned. "They still have not agreed to our terms for your release. All they have to do is destroy one wall of one building at a set time without damaging the contents of that section of the building and I will let you all go. I will contact them again in two standard hours if they have not decided to co-operate and they can hear one of you die. You, Captain, will select which of the others I should kill first. I will tell you that I will make it very painful and prolonged death so that they know I am serious."

It was clear that the nine were acting alone and from the way the paint they had on their faces to disguise themselves changed they clearly left the building they were being held in and went about the city as though nothing was happening. Kirk tried to think what sort of building they would want to only partially destroy. From what they had overheard all nine had delusions of being very rich and powerful very soon which Kirk knew Spock would say was illogical. Wharetwo was hardly a wealthy planet, it was a planet that was visited by Starfleet usually on escort or delivery duty and by other ships for short term breaks. There was nothing that really set it apart from other minor planets, no real outstanding geographical features nor rare zoological or botanical attractions. One of the factors in its favor was that it did have fresh produce as most of the land was agricultural and horticultural and most crews made the most of the many places to eat non-processed basic ingredients. It was not a rest and recreation stop by choice as although most crews spoke highly for the meals they enjoyed there it was twenty-nine standard days at warp eight from another known Federation planet that kept it a viable place to stop and for the Federation to help.

Help seemed a long way away as it was clear from what they heard that the three in charge of the bridge had no idea where they were and had accepted that after several scans they had not been able to isolate them, even scanning for Vulcan readings. It seemed to please the gang that despite the scans they could not be found and they had laughed about picking the right place for the cell. While he, Scotty, and McCoy had taken turns resting on the one bench Spock had sat by the draining pipe just tapping periodically on it with a piece if tin as though it helped him in some way.

At no time were they left alone and, although they knew they could not be heard by the Enterprise, the gang had the communication link open so they could hear what was being said on the bridge. The gang often laughed at how the three were talking about nothing of any worth or occasionally in relation some non-vital ship matter. As he looked at the others Kirk knew that they also were aware that those three would be planning something. It was also obvious that those three knew the link was active, no doubt Uhura had let Sulu and Chekov know without saying anything. The gang had been right as Spock had shaken his head whenever he had looked at him. If they were talking in a code it was one even Spock could not detect. From when they were first imprisoned it had been obvious that the Vulcan had visually scanned every part of the cell looking for a way out but there was none.

As he looked at his three friends Kirk knew as well as he did that there was no way any of the three on the ship would launch any sort of attack on the planet. They knew that the governing body of the planet knew they were being held against their will but had no idea where they could be kept. The gang had allowed them to hear the interchange between the Enterprise and the governing body and heard how they had stated that they would abide by the agreement of membership and not fire on the planet. He also knew there was no way he could, would allow any of his friends to be killed. In the quiet corner of his mind he heard that beloved barbitone voice say, "There are always possibilities, Captain." and perhaps in most cases there were but he could not see one for this.

"Captain, the most logical action for you to take is to kill me first. The ship needs both a doctor and an engineer with the qualities and experience both McCoy and Scott have and,"

"Now just wait a minute, you green-blooded,"

"Nay, one of me lads would be able to,"

Kirk held up his hand, "Gentlemen, I have decided that they will have to kill me as I am the Captain and the one responsible for my crew." He saw how each of them was about to protest. "It is settled. Subject closed."

"We have forty-nine point nine one minutes,"

"Spock, not now." Kirk was aware, as he was sure Scotty and McCoy were, that Spock was constantly aware of time as a part of his Vulcan heritage and that he could forget that Humans did not always want nor need to be reminded of how long they had to complete a mission.

"I believe you may have misunderstood, Captain, as to the we. I do not believe that what we are hearing is what is being said."

The member of the gang watching them laughed, "You four are the only 'we' you have and soon it will be a trio. You just have to help those on the ship do as we said for we will kill the one Captain Kirk selects and it will not be yourself, Captain."

While the four heard the man they were all looking at one another and Spock could see that they were thinking over what he had said. Scotty gave him a slight nod and Spock hear the unsaid, "Aye, laddie.", McCoy looked at him for a bit longer and gave a slight noe and there was that "You cunning little devil, they are doing something, but what?", and finally he looked at Kirk and in his mind he heard that beloved voice, "I know they would be doing something, Spock, but what?"

In the look that Kirk gave him Spock could see he did believe, as did the others, that Uhura, Suly, and Chekov would be thinking of all the possibilities they could, that they would not attack yet would not give up on finding them in time. "Unknown, Captain. We have all worked with them long enough to know that their actions are," Spock looked right at Kirk, "predictable."

All four again looked at one another when Sulu said, "While we wait, Pavel, why not tell us what the main cities of Russia were." and they were calm enough not to show that they knew it had to mean something.

"In the early twenty-first century they were Moscow, Saint Petersburg, Novosibirsk, Omsk, Yekaterinburg," as Chekov was reciting city names Spock was aware of both Uhura's and Sulu's whispered voices in the background and nodded to himself as whatever they were going to do they were going to do it soon. He could not clearly hear what they were saying as, as was usual when he was talking about anything Russian, Chekov's voice was loud, proud, and excited. "Nizhny Novgorod, Samara, Kazan, Chelyabinsk, Rostov-on-Don, Ufa, Volgograd, Perm, Krasnoyarsk, Voronezh, Saratov, Krasnodar, Tolyatti, Izhevsk, Ulyanovsk, Barnaul, Vladivostok, Yaroslavl, Irkutsk, Tyumen, Khabarovsk, Makhachkala, Orenburg, Novokuznetsk."

Then there was Uhura's raised voice, "Enough,, Chekov. I have an incoming message."

"Lieutenant Sulu, Admiral Cawlon, Starfleet Command here." Although Kirk's first reaction was surprised he restrained himself and saw the slight arch of an eyebrow when he looked at Spock.

"Sulu here, go ahead, Sir."

"You are to immediately leave Waretwo and go to,"

"No!" the man watching them suddenly jumped up, "They can't." and ran out of the room he was in, leaving them alone.

"I repeat you are to immediately leave Waretwo and go to Huddlequad. I expect to hear you are doing so in three point seven-five minutes from now. That is Huddlequad where you will be transferred to command another ship."

"Now what the devil does all that mean?"

"Aye, there's no,"

"Huddlequad?" Kirk looked at Spock to see if his Vulcan friend was thinking along the lines he was.

Spock saw the answer in Kirk's look as he too thought over the word, "We have three minutes, I suggest we,"

"Huddle," both McCoy and Scotty spoke almost in unison as they moved and pulled both Kirk and Spock into a huddle, Scotty pulling his jacket over their bowed heads just as there was an explosion and the sensation of the transporter beam.

All four stepped off the platform in unison and headed for the bridge and when they walked out of the turbolift Uhura, Sulu, and Chekov stood facing them. "Sir, on behalf of the others I am to say we willingly and intentionally took actions against a Federation planet and,"

A slight smile touched his lips as he walked to the command chair ane while he had wanted to say so much but just said, "Resume your stations. Get me the High Council's Chair of Wharetwo."

There was a two point nine minute delay while Uhura got in contact with the person Kirk wanted, "This is High Council Chair Hukan, Captain Kirk."

"Sir, I must apologize for the actions taken by,"

"There is nothing to apologize for, Captain Kirk. For over two years we have been after the group your crew flushed out for us. We had no idea they had such a complex established that we had been unable to detect despite many scans. You are to be congratulated for having such a dedicated crew as well as one willing to cause major ill-feeling bordering on conflict with the Federation in an attempt to rescue not only their Captain but fellow officers as well. "

"If it is not a mater of planet-wide security may I ask what it was in a particular building that they were after?"

"I believe you and the officers with you were in one of our bars when you were taken."

"That is correct."

"Did you try our Topeka?"

"Yes, it is a very smooth full-bodied flavored scotch whisky. Well worth the price. You mean,"

"They were after where we had the whisky that had aged ten years and had developed our special taste. It is a band that has had a reputation for having a blackmarket with access to off-planet markets but we had no idea they would go after what Whareiwi so relies on as it is our only real export. To give you an idea as to what they could have taken, Captain, I will say if they had managed to gain access to what was stored it would easily have purchased them a one of the newest shuttles used by Starfleet." There was a pause, "I would be interested in knowing how your officers were able to locate them. Since you were reported missing we have done constant scanning of the city for a Vulcan reading as we know they do not separate hostages for some unknown reason."

"Mister Sulu?"

"Well Uhura heard a constant tapping that annoyed her as she could not locate it as being from the ship nor a known transmission site," Spock looked at Uhura and saw her bow her head and knew he would have a long conversation with her after this was dealt with and, he looked at his attire, he had cleaned up, "and in her checking of her system to try to find the tapping she realized that they could hear us although we could nor hear them. Then Chekov mentioned how it was odd that one collective lifeform never seemed to move that much, and I could not get a complete read on what just appeared as dense mass under other lifeforms."

"Other lifeforms?"

"Oh, the cell you were in, Captain Kirk, was under the holding yards at the abattoir so the only readings we and your shop got from there were the cattle and goats to be killed. With so many animals there and all their digestive eliminations it is difficult to get clear readings."

"When we were told of their final demand I thought over what Uhura had said about the unusual tapping and Chekov saying how there was an old Russian tale of livestock grouping to keep the herdsmen warm at night or on cold days by standing still and forming a buffer against the cold winds and driving rains and when there was a slight gap and we got a clearer scan of other we could make out four forms but were not sure as the stock moved before we could get confirmation. We knew we would have to do something and if we could make them think we were leaving we might get some indication. I decided if Chekov could talk on and one aboaut Russian cities Uhura could get in contact with somebody on the ship and we could work out what to do. Uhura got Officer Collins to pretend to be an Admiral and only told him he had to sound the part and find a word that would let you four know what to do. I tapped Chekov's back when it was time to fire and Uhura had the transporter room ready."

"As I said, Captain Kirk, you have a remarkable crew if those three are an example of the rest of the crew. Thank you and your crew for helping us finally capture this group, perhaps on your next visit you will find your stay more pleasant. I have arranged to have a hundred bottles of that aged Topeka set on our main guest arrival pad for you to beam us a a token of our thanks. I have also arranged for fifty crates of fresh fruit to be sent with them for those who do not drink. Godspeed, Captain. Our report to the Council will speak highly of you and your crew."

Nobody could miss the smile on Scotty's face and Kirk nodded, "I am sure the crew will greatly appreciate that. Thank you. Kirk out." Kirk looked at Sulu, "While we go freshen up, change and have a quick meal, you can take us out at warp one headed for the next outpost we are to stop at. And arrange for the gifts to be stored properly: we can deal with them later. I'll want to speak with the three of you later, as well as Officer Collins."

"As will I, Captain." Spock looked mostly at Uhura and glanced at Sulu and Chekov before he joined Kirk, Scotty and McCoy in the turbolift.

After he had washed and put on a fresh uniform McCoy went and had the meals for the others ready when Kirk, Spock, and Scotty. They had been fed but not proper food, more what would be considered snacks. He got what he know his friends individually needed and saw, from the looks on their faces, that they appreciated his selections.

"So your tapping and scratching on that pipe was aimed at Uhura's insatiable need to find out what causes any sound she cannot identify or track?"

"Yes, Captain, as I was aware that our guard had no knowledge about Vulcans and must apologize for so rudely nudging you, Doctor when you went to tell him that Vulcans do not have need of stress release."

"It was not a rude nudge, Spock, so no need to apologize. It was enough of a nudge to remind me not to talk."

"Twas good of them ta give us a goodly supply of that Topeka and nay to press charges."

"I believe they were grateful to have that group in their custody." Spock looked at McCoy, "I thank you, Doctor, for making this selection for, I had not realized this Vulcan dish was available."

"It is," McCoy smiled at him, "from the facility I have in Medical. If you recall,"

"Ahhh, my last time of having to remain for two nights. I still thank you, as with when I had it then it is obvious what nourishment my body requires at the moment."

"He's right, Bones, you picked the right meals for us."

"Well after all that filler we were given I knew we all needed proper sustenance."

When they went back to the bridge Uhura, Sulu and Chekov were there as was an officer they recognized as Officer Glen Collins and they all noticed how uneasy he seemed.

"Officer Collins, am I correct in believing you falsely represented yourself and claimed to be an Admiral and gave order to personnel of this ship?"

"Sir," Collins started, "I was,"

"Captain," Uhura stood and looked at Kirk, "I contacted Officer Collins and ordered him to say what he said. He is not to,"

"Uhura, I was going to say he decidedly sounded like an admiral giving an order. I want it noted that he is to be given an extra eight hours of shore leave at the next planet he finds of great interest to him and where we will have that extra time. You are dismissed, Collins."

"Thank, thank you, Sir." the relief was clear in his voice as he walked to the turbolift.

Kirk took his time as he looked at Uhura, Sulu, and Chekov, "And what am I to do with you three? Did you not realize the risk you took?"

"But Keptin, we knew it would work as we had both the confidence it would work and the skills to do it."

"Chekov is correct, Captain. We, the whole crew, are an uncowering and unconquerable force when we combine our skills with our confidence."

Spock was about to question Uhura's use of uncowering but stopped as he understood what she meant and Sulu said, "We also had your help, Sir."

"And what do you mean by that, Sulu?"

"You obviously believed the message as you were huddled together when beamed aboard."

"Did any of you give any thought as to what would happen had it not worked?"

For a moment there was silence then Chekov looked at Uhura and Sulu before looking at Kirk, "We would have been buried in a pile of what he called digestive eliminations?"

Although he did not laugh as much as the others they all saw two eyebrows raise and a slight smile slowly fade from Spock's face before he turned to his station and, unaware of the others still watching him, shook his head as he allowed himself to smile.

* * *

 **A/N** In 2 the saying was "A man without imagination is never knows free." Getting a tad tired of changing clothes after walking the dog as we start of and it looks fine but get about a mile from home and the heavens open. Temperatures are slowly getting the feel of winter. Hope you enjoy these shorts - dong them this way instead of starting a new story each time as they are all related by when me friend had wanted - the sayings hidden in each story - - all 26 of them.

Thanks for reading. Take care and have fun.


	4. Chapter 4

"Captain James T. Kirk, we have heard both your representation and that of the opposing counsel regarding the charge of murder. It is the opinion of this hearing you stand trial for the murder of Captain Eric O'Connel of the survey ship Hudson, the trial will be in fourteen standard days from today. Until the trial you will remain in a restricted area of this base and monitored. You will be limited to one visitor at a time, only from your senior crew, and only for three standard hours in the morning and three standard hours in the afternoons. Any and all visitors will be scanned both before and after they visit you. Understood?"

Part of Kirk screamed something was wrong but he knew here was a period of four hours he could not account for that Doctor McCoy could find no cause for. He had had a very loud and very vocal argument with O'Connel but he would not have killed the man. It had started as a normal discussion then progressed into relationships and the man had made a lot of insulting and degrading comments about not just other species but Vulcans and his relationship with Spock in particular. All the witnesses had heard his threat and had seen images of the body.

"Yes, Sir, I understand."

"Good. Until the outcome of your trial Mister Spock will be acting Captain of the Enterprise. We will not allow the media into the room as too many reputations have been ruined before the verdict and in some cases those found not guilty by legal trial have been found guilty by media. We will meet again at your trial. Officers, please escort Captain Kirk to his holding room."

As he left the room he quickly looked at his senior crew who had sat through the two days of the hearing. There was still disbelief on their faces and he saw that special look that Spock had for him, belief and reassurance mixed with a friendship he had so often felt unworthy of. He gave them a slight nod and took his place between the escorting officers. Apart of him was thankful that there were no people in the corridors between the hearing room and the holding room and, at the door to the holding room the senior escort officer looked at him, "Monty had asked us to clear the corridors for you. He clearly does not believe you did it, Captain, so neither do we." the man leaned close to him as te door opened and, with his lips barely moving, he whispered, "Security recordings are on loop with crew."

The full impact of what the man said hit Kirk and he nodded his thanks as heard the door slide shut behind him and he wondered about just what the miracle worker could not arrange even in his absence. Knowing his senior bridge crew would be giving statements he stretched out and remembered. He could recall the meeting with Eric O'Connel and the way their conversation started cordially but rapidly descended with O'Connel's xenophobic comments that turned personal. He had a vague recollection of the threat he made just before he walked away, of the looks the twenty present gave him as he had walked out. He remembered deciding to go for a walk before he returned to the ship, finding a park with a small lake, and then waking up covered in blood and with two security officers looking at him, placing him under arrest. Something had happened between him sitting down and then waking up that he could not remember. He had been tested by both McCoy as well as the medical teams at the base hospital and there was no trace he had been drugged in any way.

Throughout the thirteen days Spock and McCoy were regular visitors both morning and night with Uhura, Sulu, and Chekov coming every day. Oddly Scotty had only been in to see him the first two days and all he got from him the time was, "Don't ye worry, Sir, I'm a workin' on it." just as he did when there was something puzzling him about the engines of the ship and was only partly listening to him. It in a way it had disappointed him that Scotty only came those first few days yet he understood how the man was when he was trying to solve something that puzzled him.

Most visits were about minor ship business and personnel. Although neither of them said it Kirk knew Spock and McCoy blamed themselves for what happened and that the others were trying to point out to them it was not their fault as none of them had gone with him that afternoon as they all had other things to do

He could remember leaving the tavern and walking to the park and sitting down then waking up to find himself covered in blood and two security guards arresting him while holding up a bagged bloody knife. They had contacted the ship and by the time the six had arrived at the security center he had been thoroughly examined by the appointed medical staff and McCoy was allowed to examine him. Despite eighteen different tests and scans there was no trace of any drugs or unusual substances in his systems.

On the third day Scotty had come to see him alone and had stayed only long enough to say he had to go, had a family matter he had to attend to, but he would be back as soon as he could. He knew how dedicated his Chief Engineer was to friends and family so had nodded and said he understood. His Chief Engineer? His crew. He had been formally been relieved of duty so did he have the right to think of them as his crew or the Enterprise as his ship?

Over and over in his mind he went over the conversation, the threat he had made, the anger he had felt building in him. He had left when he did as he knew if he had stayed any longer, or if the man had said anything else he would react. He had known he had to get away, had to be alone to calm down.

It had been easy to tell that the five had got together after visiting him and shared what they said and often one would expand on the questions others had asked which let him know they were doing their own investigating. They had let him know that many members of the crew had mixed with the crew of the Hudson and discovered nothing out of the ordinary. None of the crew could find a basis for the man's extreme xenophobia as the crew of the Hudson were not all Human and none of the non-Human crew could recall any bad feelings from their former captain.

He shook his head as he realized he was glad that Scotty had had that family matter as he had no doubt that the Scotsman would have gone into every bar or tavern and used guile and his gift of the gab to not only not find nothing like the others but also got himself into some sort of trouble in his searching. None of the others had any idea about what sort of family problem he had to take care of as Scotty did not talk much about his family but they all accepted it had to be major for him to leave at a time like this.

At the time the fourteen days seemed a long way away but he had seen the concern growing in the five, especially Spock. On the twelfth day McCoy had confirmed his concerns about the mood of the crew and them getting worse when he had come, sat down and looked at him, and said, "You gotta know, Jim, that whoever they make as Captain of the Enterprise will have to get a whole new crew. From that blasted First Officer of yours to the youngest ensign there is noone, and I mean NOONE, who will stay on the ship without you as its Captain."

"You forgetting Scotty?"

"No way, Jim. He was the first one to put it in writing and he told Spock then the rest of us that, and I quote, 'there is no way known to the gods or man that I will serve under another captain on this ship and though I'd nay like to I'd leave me bairns rather than serve under another captain when we all Jim Kirk would nay do what they say he did'. And," McCoy had smiled and shaken his head, "I'd bet you a decade's salary if they take you off the ship that before he would leave that Scotty would do something to his bairns nobody would be able to easily rectify." For a moment Kirk was going to protest but nodded as knew McCoy was right. He also knew that the man would have no trouble in finding a civilian job as he was an engineer who was more than a miracle workers. The number of times that there should have been no way of getting anything more out of the engines Scotty had managed to in ways that had dumbfounded the engineers who designed the ship.

"No doubt as soon as he is back he will come and see you but we have no idea when he will be back as nobody has heard from him."

It had slightly stunned Kirk when Spock had come and only stayed for a moment. "I can only stay for thirty-one point nine minutes, Jim, as the senior bridge crew must meet with both legal counsels to prepare for the events to come and what we can and cannot do and what we can and cannot discuss during or after the trial. I cannot speak on behalf of the others but I feel you should know I have my formal letter of immediate resignation from Starfleet ready to file should you be found guilty. I will not use the more, shall we say, colorful language that has been used to describe the whole situation nor what is thought of those who have perpetrated this and those who will take part in the trial trying to find you guilty of something that you could not be made to do. Neither counsel is accepting comments regarding your character nor abilities from any of the crew."

To try to lighten the atmosphere Kirk had smiled, "Perhaps it is just as well Scotty went away to take care of that family matter otherwise I have a feeling he would also be in a room like this."

"That would be the most likely outcome, Jim, as he does often do things from strictly an emotional base. If memory serves this is the first time he has taken time away for a family matter."

"Yes, I know he had a brother and a sister and they had children and I thought they stayed on Earth. There is no way he could get there and back in time."

"I do not recall him saying he had to go to Earth, Jim, only that he had a family matter he had to attend to that could not be delayed." Kirk saw the flicker of uncertainty about the dark eyes, "I know of few things that, under the given circumstances, could not be delayed."

"I'm sure if Scotty could have had whatever it is delayed he would have, Spock. For him to go in such a hurry it must be very important." When he saw Spock's nod he said, "He does have a knack of doing the unusual yet I cannot remember one time when he has not been there when any of us needed his support and he had not been physically unable to be there."

"He is most worthy of his title as a miracle worker, Jim, although I am sure with full analysis of the methods he employs and the time factors that a small percentage of what he has and does accomplish would not be classified as a miracle."

"I want you to pass on a message to the senior crew and then all the crew for me, Spock."

"Of course, Captain."

"I want you to tell them, and include yourself in this, that **my last order** is that they do nothing but follow Starfleet orders and procedures irrespective of the outcome as they are the best crew on the best ship in the fleet. I do not want a single member of the crew from you to the newest ensign to resign because of this action."

"Jim,"

Kirk held up his hand, "No, Spock. No, my friend, that is my final order. Whoever is behind this will only get me, not my crew and not my ship. I know Bones has told me of a talked about mass resignation but **you are to stop that** , Spock."

Spock shook his head, "I **cannot do that** , Jim."

Kirk look into the dark eyes looking at him, "Cannot or will not, Spock?"

The Vulcan First Officer met his Captain and best friend's gaze, "I **will not** do it, Captain, because I **cannot do it** , Jim. It is **too late for any action** by me to have any effect on what will transpire. I personally know of twenty-seven of the more senior crew who have their resignations ready to file should you be found guilty and the others have told me it is ship-wide. I will pass on what you said but I doubt that it will be of any weight. It is widely known that the crew of the Enterprise is one of the most dedicated and loyal of all crews in the Federation."

For a moment there was silence as Kirk just thought over what was said and realized just what a crew he had. He shook his head. A crew he had had.

"If you will excuse me, Captain, I must join the others. I will come tomorrow."

"I'll be right here, Spock."

That night as he lay ready for sleep Kirk again heard what McCoy had said about Scotty most likely severely sabotaging the engines of the Enterprise should he be found guilty and saw again that look of unquestionable loyalty and friendship in Spock's eyes.

The day before the trial was to start he was taken from the room he had been in to a larger room where all five of his command crew were waiting and two of the guards remained in the room. "Captain, rather than be allowed only five minutes each to see you we were given the opportunity to spend an hour together with you before the trial in the knowledge that both would be with guards present. I regret to inform you that Mister Scott has still not returned nor is it known when he will return."

Doctor M'Benga arrived with a two assistants bringing them food and drink and all nodded to Kirk before leaving. "I'm sure you will be able to thank them when you get back to the ship, Keptin." Chekov helped place the plates that had been brought in onto a table.

"I know how you enjoy fresh salads whenever we are on a location that has fresh vegetation that can be eaten and when the idea was first proposed I knew what was needed." Kirk saw the look on Sulu's face, the certainty was there just as it was on the faces of others, "There is plenty left for when you return to the ship."

"And when you get back you just know there will be a far bigger and better feast." Uhura poured them each a cup of coffee except for the cup of herbal tea she poured for Spock.

"And I will not comment on the amount you eat and drink at that function nor will I mention what it will be doing to your body. I know what you have been given to eat here. You can tell that all of this is from the ship." Kirk just nodded to McCoy as he savored the tasty small pie he had selected.

The conversation then changed to the routine status of the ship, what the crew was doing, and how they had been told nothing of what to expect after the trial. Spock looked at all the others and then at Kirk, "I have found myself wondering if they are not telling us of future plans regarding the ship until Mister Scott returns as they may be unsure that, knowing of the loyalty of your crew, Captain, he did not what Humans call booby-trap the engines and are unwilling to start the Enterprise without him aboard and in the Engineering Department."

"Oh come on, Spock, you've got to be," McCoy looked from Spock to Kirk and saw the truth, what he had not wanted to believe when he had first thought of it after Scotty had so suddenly left, "Migawd, you both believe he would, don't you?"

Chekov, Uhura, and Sulu nodded, "We have also discussed that. For him to stay away this long is not usual yet he left behind that special bottle of aged whisky."

Both McCoy and Spock looked at Kirk and said in almost unison, "He will be back, Jim."

They parted not sure if it would be the last time they would be together, each trying to keep the mood light. Each hoping for the best yet knowing there was so much against the Captain and not feeling complete without Scotty missing.

The trial had started with the case being fully detailed from when the Captain of the Hudson had sat at the table he was at till he had walked out after threatened to get physical. Details were given about the other captain's and his own past and careers in Star Fleet. Kirk had sat impassively listening to it all still feeling a bit disappointed that all the bridge crew was there except Scotty and noticed how there was a space between McCoy and Sulu for him. It stuck Kirk as odd how Scotty's not there only added to his feeling of unease about the outcome. He was aware, as he knew his friends and crew would be, that there was nothing in his defense but his reputation of only killing when there was no other option to save his crew or his ship. They had heard how all the witnesses had said how livid to the point of nearly being out of control he had been and what he had yelled at the man before he had walked out with the man's taunts following him.

All morning his defense counsel had given the best representation they could and told him at the break for lunch that they had to be prepared for what was to come as the opposition had a lot that damned him. As the afternoon session started the opposing counsel had been aimed at showing him as out of control as they said how strange it was that his last words were he would skin the other captain alive when that was how the man had died. An image of the body was shown and there was a gasp from the gallery."Captain Kirk is highly respected and known as a man of his word. As can be seen, he did what he said he would do. Kirk left in a rage after comments O'Connel had made about his First Officer and threatened to skin Captain O'Connel alive. As is clear to everybody he clearly skinned Captain O'Connel alive thereby killing him."

"Nay, only a blind man in a thick fog would see that. There is nay way the Captain would skin him like that." Scotty slowly walked into the room carrying a big board under a cloth.

"And you are?" the spokesman for the panel glared at the Chief Engineer.

"Montgomery Scott, Chief Engineer of the Enterprise, and here ta point out how the Captain nay did this."

"And how will you do that?" the opposing counsel looked at Scotty as though uncertain.

"By showing ye how the Captain would do what he said and nay what ye have as evidence."

He pulled the cover off the board and there was a gasp from just about everybody in the room. The two diagrams on the board were as graphic in detail as the image of Captain O'Connel's body. "We all know that the Captain is a man of his word," Scotty looked at the opposing counsel, "as ye reminded us so if he said that he would skin a man alive then that would be what he would do."

"Yes, we would all agree that we all know how honest and truthful Kirk is and how he does follow through with what he says he will do. What is your point? Why have you interrupted this trial?"

The First Officer of the Hudson stood, "He did it to distract from the truth that the evidence shows."

"Aye, and what is that evidence, laddie?"

"Why, that Kirk slit his throat and skinned him."

"Nay, laddie, the Captain would nay do that?"

"He threatened to in front of over **twenty** witnesses and later he was found sleeping on a park bench with the knife he used."

"But he nay killed the man."

"And you know that, how?"

Kirk realized that it was as, to Scotty and the First Officer of the Hudson, as though nobody else was present.

"The Captain said he would skin him alive."

"You can see from the evidence he did skin him."

"The man's body was skinned, but he t'were dead when skinned. Are ye too daft nay to notice that his throat was cut before he was skinned? See the one on the left is what it would be like if the Captain had done as he said he would, and the right is like the body we have been shown. The man on the left would have been skinned alive and the one on the right killed then skinned."

"No, you can't tell, there's no way of telling."

"If those who decide the Captain's fate forget all their so called knowledge they will see from the proven slaughter methods used by rural folk who understand how to skin an animal that is still alive and how to pull a pelt off a carcass. The one skinned alive has the skin of the face, hands, and feet are still attached to the rest of the skin."

There was a strangled, "No!" that made those present look at the man and see the panic on his face as he stared at Scotty's proof slowly shaking his head as he started muttering, "No, no, no. I, I didn't think of that. I studied what I had to do, I did it to plan, I followed instructions. I did not think about that."

The five people on the panel looked at one another as security took O'Connel away then at Kirk, "I believe this court owes you an apology, Captain Kirk. This will be shown on your record as the miscarriage of justice. You are free to go."

As they started to leave together Scotty paused, "Tis grand to have ye back, Captain, but I have ta send a cousin a message as he is a butcher on the old family farm and sent me all the details I needed. McCoy can go ta my quarters and get a special bottle that needs to be shared and I'll meet up with ye all in your quarters."

* * *

A/N The last one was on how skill and confidence combined is an unbeatable army. Very cold night so maybe winter is only a month late.

Thanks for reading. Take care and HAVE FUN!


End file.
